Such devices for joining chairs together are known in the most diverse designs.
Illustratively the German Gebrauchsmuster 1,985,083 discloses means for chair attachment in rows that comprises two fittings affixed to the underside of chairs. The affixing fittings comprise two affixing brackets. The affixing bracket of one of the fittings includes outwardly open, U-shaped extensions with boreholes, while the affixing bracket of the other fitting comprises an elastic, U-shaped pivotably supported connection element or bail with outwardly angled ends. The bail is insertable into the fitting boreholes to implement the attaching of the chairs in a row, and the legs of the bail require manual compression. To achieve reliable joining, the bails must be fairly rugged, whereby handling is made more difficult. The attachment in the resulting row is somewhat loose on account of the pivotably resting bails.